


Nice eyes

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Another Robert/Lucas ficlet





	Nice eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

> Of course Lucas is an ass man lol

"Can I hold your hand?" Lucas asked him

They were hanging out things have been weird between them lately they were on the road to fixing their friendship but there was this almost weird sexual tension between them 

Robert would feel funny around his former best friend he caught himself checking him out a few times out of the blue he felt attracted to him 

"Okay"Robert told him giving him a quizzical look 

Lucas reached for his hand he let him Roberts Hand had intertwined with his 

Robert stares down at their intertwining fingers it felt nice not like they were rushing anything he blushed heavily 

"You have nice eyes"Robert blurted out his eyes widened once he realized what he just did flirting with Lucas 

"Don't be embarrassed sully you have nice eyes as well" Lucas returned to compliment he had given him while trying to comfort him flirting back slightly

Lucas leaned closer one hand caressing the side of Roberts face their eyes meeting Robert hesitantly leaned closer their lips almost touching Robert went for it pressing his lips against Lucas's lips slowly 

Lucas softly kissed him back Robert deepened their gentle sweet kiss his tongue entering Lucas's mouth tongues wrapping around one another's the more passionate their kissing had become Roberts hand running through lucas's hair 

Lucas lying on top of him as they laid down making out with each other on the couch Lucas's hands running all over Roberts body Robert kissed him on his neck a bit biting at the skin sucking roughly he threw his head back against the cushion once Lucas began kissing his neck

"Sully want me to stop?"Lucas had asked him Robert had moaned before answering "No Luke continue" Robert wanted him to keep kissing him  
And so Lucas did exactly that 

"You're so hot"Lucas couldn't help it Robert giggled when he hit on him "So are you" he had a hand on Lucas's thigh suggestively they were sitting next to each other again except they were closer 

Robert stared at him nervously he smiled at him cutely getting even closer to him "I like you" he whispered to him "I like you too"Lucas replied Robert giggled Cutely he felt pretty confident going after Lucas flirting with him Robert did something unexpected sitting down on his friends lap wanting to get all of Lucas's attention "You're beautiful"Lucas said to him 

Lucas held him close to him Robert looked good on his lap like that "I meant what I said" He thought Robert was beautiful Robert blushed hearing the statement 

"That was incredible"Robert said Lucas leaned in kissing him again Robert smiled into the kiss letting it linger tongues meeting Robert was sitting on Lucas's lap as they kissed Lucas grabbed at his ass  
Robert groaned out in pleasure leaning in closer to the other man Robert kissed the sides of his neck  
Robert liked when Lucas touched him like that he felt wanted he was really attracted Right now to him

"Giving me a show aren't you Theres more to come "Robert purred seductively teasing him he placed more kisses on his neck "All mines" he murmured to him  
"Fuck sully"Luke cursed while he moaned Robert was driving him crazy he groped him again Robert laughed excitedly teasing him again "I've got moves too man you ain't the only one"

Robert has no shame when it came to flirting with him Lucas made him feel good and confident he was confident now showing interest in his best friend  
Robert had more experience with women but men were different altogether Lucas seemed to be an ass man the man wouldn't stop grabbing his ass the whole time they made out with each other 

"You've got me swooning sully you are beyond beautiful simply gorgeous to me anyone would be crazy not to want you"Lucas mentioned to him "you know what you want I find that very sexy Luke gorgeous I haven't been called that before but I love it man really laying it on me aren't you you're very smooth"Robert said pulling away from another kiss 

This brought them closer Lucas was a really good kisser Robert enjoyed their making out it was spontaneous they definitely weren't friends anymore after crossing this boundary together 

Lucas and him were something more than friends now maybe friends with benefits or people whom liked each other and were attracted to each other  
"Luke if you want you can spend the night?"Robert asked inviting him for a nightcap after breaking their second make-out session he looked up into his friends eyes this wasn't something he usually did with people he's had his fair share of hook ups before but it's been a while since he's hooked up with anyone 

Robert wanted him more of whatever was going on between them they just hooked up and it was fucking amazing Lucas was patient and considerate with him

"You won't be getting rid of me that easily"Lucas said winking at him Robert smirked he'd have him to all himself he wanted to get his hands on him

"So that's a yes God Luke you're so cute"Robert said chuckling 

"You're the cute one sully and I'd like to spend the night"Lucas tells him

"You're adorable"Robert kisses him on his nose affectionately he was excited now they we're going to spend the night together although he kinda worried that he wouldn't be able to satisfy him


End file.
